onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Caribou Attempts to Capture Shirahoshi.png
Anime VS Manga AGAIN Anime is fine. 22:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Manga is more clearer. You can see carbiou's face, compared to the anime. 23:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) This isn't a portrait or infobox pic, so a clear face isn't really necessary. Plot images are for showing relevant actions (in this case, Caribou trying to kidnap Shirahoshi using his swamp), which can clearly be seen in the anime version. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 23:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Detail still kinda matters. I'd say manga is better in that aspect, plus his legs aren't there in the anime version. Don't care either way though. 23:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Anime is better. 08:31, April 30, 2013 (UTC) The anime is better. Stop farting around here, people. Genocyber (talk) 17:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Anime still has the bad detail. 04:48, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree that the anime is lacking, however, there are some technical issue here. The image is used in three separate articles. These articles are Caribou, Shirahoshi, Numa Numa no Mi. It sort of works for the first two as the the main event, the abduction of Shirahoshi by Caribou, depicted. For the third article though, it is used as an infobox image displaying the usage of the Devil Fruit. As it has already been noted, Caribou's legs are missing from the anime version. This is an issue since the way he expands his body, to shallow whole people, is consistent in the main story. That means that the legs are supposed to be there. This suggests that it is a particularity of the Devil Fruit itself or Caribou. In short, the anime is usable as a plot image but not as a Devil Fruit image. Hence the where the issue is and the problem lies. MasterDeva (talk) 11:36, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Never seen the usage of the image. If it's about that then let's use the manga 12:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the anime picture, the legs don't really seem important to me. It being an infobox picture is more of a reason to use the color version. Not to mention the manga picture is filled with speech bubbles. 12:48, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Lets have a poll. Yeah, let's. 16:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) If you really want one you can have one. 16:14, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Am I the only one who can't see Caribou's legs in either image? 18:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Look on the right http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/3/34/20130429231704%21NumaHoshi.png. Since that's absent, and it's used as an infobox, it's wrong. 20:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see...yeah, we don't need every minor detail. 22:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes we do. Any loss of detail is wrong. 00:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) But the detail doesn't directly affect how the Devil Fruit works, nor does it showcase any significance of its effect. It's really unneeded, which is most likely why the animators didn't include it. 01:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) http://puu.sh/2Zssq.jpg vs. http://puu.sh/2Zssw.png Many users have failed to notice that the legs issue is worth of attention and it needs to be addressed. It is not just a tiny detail that it can safely be ignored. As I've mentioned above, this a particularity of the Numa Numa no Mi or Caribou himself and it is important they are displayed. The Numa Numa no Mi is a peculiar Logia type Devil Fruit and it shares some similarities with the Yami Yami no Mi which is peculiar in itself. Both Devil Fruits abilities affect a user in a comparable way. Both abilities absorb incoming attacks/projectiles instead of allowing them to pass through, they allow objects and people to be stored inside of their bodies, and the storage capacity for physical targets appears to be unfathomable. Marshall D. Teach was able to absorb a whole town to his person and Caribou was able to absorb a group of mermaids. When Caribou wants to store something inside him he literary expands his own body, and doesn't just cover his targets in mud to absorb them. The legs showing up when he uses that part of his ability helps to illustrate further that point and the uniqueness of Numa Numa no Mi. MasterDeva (talk) 11:36, May 21, 2013 (UTC) This image also has him abducting mermaids with his legs showing; why would we need two images to show the same unique trait of the devil fruit? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 03:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Ironically this image was not posted in the Numa Numa no Mi page... We could certainly use that to replace the current infobox image. MasterDeva (talk) 04:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll is currently closed .This poll will decide which image we will use to describe the scene. To vote you must have 300 edits and be a registered user here for three months. The poll opened on May 21 at 17:00 UTC and will close on May 26, at 16:00 UTC. The options are below. '' Which image will we use? '''The manga image' #MasterDeva (talk) 17:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 20:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # # 00:47, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The anime image # 16:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 16:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 16:27, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 17:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 17:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 17:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 17:48, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 17:54, May 21, 2013 (UTC) # 22:50, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (The point of the fruit is him being goo, not having legs.) # 10:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC)